Monster
by Flame n' Shadows
Summary: A veces Hipo pensaba en el pasado, recordando que hay cosas del presente que vale la pena proteger, sin importar lo diferente que uno sea. Este fic forma parte del reto Canciones, del foro Canciones del Antiguo Berk.


Hellow!

Se que los que siguen mis fics de HDA van a estar molestos por darle más prioridad a este fic que a los que ya tengo en proceso, pero la razón de ello (muy buena) es: la escuela, y próximamente, la universidad. Pero bueno, hice esto en una tarde al ver que la fecha límite para el reto (mencione que esto forma parte del reto Canciones del foro de Canciones del Antiguo Berk?) estaba cerca. Por cierto, para lo que no han leído mis fics anteriormente mencionados, se los recomiendo! Son **LEGEN**- esperenlo, esperleno, esperenlo-**DARIOS!** Y así sin más este es mi primer FanFic de HTTYD.

Disclaimer: How To Train Your Dragon es propiedad de Dreamworks, yo solo escribo esto por diversión (pinche huevonada! OwO)

* * *

-¡Hipo!- gritó la rubia en busca de su amado. Llevaba horas fuera, casi las mismas en que había comenzado a llover. Tendría que agradecer a Odín porque fuera verano en Berk, o de lo contrario tendría que buscar al ahora jefe de la tribu bajo metros de nieve. –Hipo, ¿Dónde estás?- Comenzaba a preocuparse. No es que Hipo fuera un inútil ni mucho menos, el castaño había probado su valor en varias ocasiones, no solo como futuro jefe de la isla, sino como vikingo, pero eso no lo libraba de ser un humano, con debilidades acompañando sus muchas virtudes.

Además, desde la muerte de Estoico el Vasto y su ascensión como nuevo jefe de la tribu, desaparecía cada tanto. Astrid no era tonta, sabía que Hipo se culpaba por la muerte de su padre así como también sabía lo que se sentía el perder a un ser amado. Sin embargo salir durante una tormenta había sobrepasado los límites (algo ilógico según Bocón, ya que los vikingos estaban acostumbrados a condiciones peores).

.

.

.

Hipo estaba sentado en uno de los muchos acantilados que había en Berk, recordando su pasado. Pensó en su padre. Era algo que lo había estado persiguiendo durante semanas, mas sin embargo sabía que debía superarlo. Si bien no todo fue miel y azúcar con él, lo quería y sabía que no querría verlo así, tanto por cómo podría perjudicar a la isla como por cómo podría perjudicarse a sí mismo. Entonces comenzó a imaginar que le diría Estoico para animarlo. Posiblemente algo como "Deberías dejar de pensar en cosas que no tienen remedio y empezar a preocuparte por las que sí". Rió ante su imitación de Estoico, más sin embargo cayó en cuenta de golpe que tenía razón. Sin embargo era difícil, y antes de que se diera cuenta un pensamiento llevó a otro y terminó volviendo a pensar en su pasado.

-¡AAGH!- se quejó al verse inmerso de nuevo en la nostalgia.- Desearía que estuvieras aquí, que todo fuera como antes, aún si eso significa volver a ser un…-

Y ahí fue cuando realmente se adentro en el ayer.

-Sabes, desde que puedo recordar, siempre todo dentro de mí solo quiso encajar- le habló al antiguo jefe de la aldea, con la esperanza de que pudiera escucharlo desde el Valhala.- Nunca fui un quejoso, al menos eso creo, aún cuando sabía que todo lo que traté de ser nunca encajaría.- Dijo pensando en el rechazo que sufría por parte de los demás en la isla.

Recordó cuando conoció a Chimuelo. -Si las cosas hubieran ido distinto y yo te hubiera dicho lo que era, en vez de enterarte de esa forma, ¿Me habrías dado la espalda?- Recordó las palabras de su padre durante su "charla" en el Gran Salón.

[Flashback]

_-Escogiste tu bando con esos dragones, no eres un vikingo, no eres mi hijo- dijo con desdén un Estoico un poco más joven a su hijo._

_-*Me da la sensación solo porque todo lo que toco no es suficientemente oscuro que el problema se encuentra en mí*- pensó Hipo mientras sentía una punzada en el pecho._

[Fin Flashback]

-Aún si pareciera peligroso, ¿Hubieras tenido miedo?- rió ante la sola idea. –Claro que no, Estoico el Vasto nunca hubiera tenido miedo. Lo más probable es que tu cara se hubiera puesto roja del coraje pero no te habrías asustado- sin embargo seguía pensando. Pensando en los momentos con su padre, buenos y malos.

[Flashback]

_-Hipo, pronto será momento de que tomes el control de la isla. De que asumas el puesto de líder de la tribu. De que…- Hipo no pudo escuchar más, pues salió huyendo de ahí junto con Chimuelo._

_-*¿Por qué no lo entiendes? No quiero asumir el cargo de líder. Quiero ser libre. Soy solo un hombre con una vela para guiarme, no un jefe. ¿Por qué me obligas a tomar una postura para escapar de algo que no hay dentro de mí?*-_

[Fin Flashback]

Que ciego había sido en ese momento. Ciego y egoísta. Si no fuera por sus impulsivas acciones, quizás Estoico seguiría vivo. Pero como recién había pensado, ya no podía preocuparse por las cosas que ya no tenían arreglo.

-¿Podré limpiar mi conciencia algún día? Soy diferente al resto pero, ¿Acaso por ello debo correr y esconderme?- suspiró- Nunca dije querer esto, papá. Esta carga vino a mí.-

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al encontrarse tacleado por su novia.

-Al fin te encuentro- le dijo con alivio Astrid.

-¿Acaso me buscaba, _My Lady_?- preguntó Hipo con fingida gala.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre salir en medio de una tormenta, Haddock- dijo la rubia con reproche- Me tenías preocupada.- completó expresando lo que por 3 horas había sentido.

Hipo al ver su cara de mortificación se sintió un poco culpable. –Lo siento, Astrid-

-No pasa nada- dijo la susodicha al ver la culpa en el rostro de su novio –Volvamos-

Hipo se sorprendió de que Astrid se lo hubiera tomado tan bien. Uno esperaría que ella…

-Por cierto, esto es por haberme preocupado- dijo mientras golpeaba a Hipo en el brazo –Y esto por todo lo demás- finalizó antes de besar al adolorido chico para después reanudar su camino a la aldea.

Hipo solo sonrió. Tenía razón, debía preocuparse por las cosas que aún le quedaban -*Y ha hecho un hogar dentro mío*- Pensó al recordar que lo había tenido tan nostálgico para empezar mientras miraba el firmamento nocturno.

* * *

Ya está!

Espero que les haya gustado. Recuerden dejar reviews para demostrar que mi trabajo (pinche huevonada! OwO) no fue en vano!

Y así sin más...

-_Flame n' Shadows_ fuera.


End file.
